Cita a ciegas
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - ¿Sabes? - Hablaron los chicos a la vez, sin saberlo, en diferentes partes situados junto a sus citas. - Me alegra... de que fueras mi cita a ciegas. Ellas sonrieron, también les alegraba el resultado.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Citas a Ciegas.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU.**

* * *

**Cita a Ciegas.**

- ¿Cita a ciegas? - Preguntaron todas al unísono.

- Si. Es perfecto para todas, escogeremos a los chicos y les invitaremos en anónimo. ¿No les parece genial? - Preguntó emocionada la rubia de coleta.

- ¿Te sientes bien Ino-cerda?, Es una idea terrible así ya no seria una cita a ciegas. - Reprochó la peli rosa.

- Mira frentona, deja de ser tan negativa acaso ¿No te gustaría intentarlo? - Las que se mantenían en silencio se miraron mutuamente, luego miraron a la rubia negando. - Uh... -

- Y-Yo no creo que sea b-buena idea. - Susurró la menor.

- ¿Porqué no?, chicas, ¿Acaso no es lo que querían?, una cita con alguien especial.

- En eso tiene razón. ¿Acaso no querían salir con un chico apuesto? - Se miraron de nuevo, esta vez asintiendo.

- Entonces, ¿Se apuntan? - Suspiraron. Nadie podía con Ino y sus extrañas ideas.

- De acuerdo Ino-cerda pero no quiero saber con quien saldré, ¿De acuerdo? - La rubia asintió sonriente.

- Yo también me apunto tal vez sea divertido. - Apoyó la castaña de bollitos.

- No tengo nada que hacer, tal vez y me de un poco de diversión gratis. - Todas se sonrojaron.

- ¡Temari! - Reprendieron al unísono, avergonzadas.

- Pervertidas. - Bufó sonrojada, ¿Que pensaban que era?

- Bien... también me apunto, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Como sabremos con quien saldremos y como nos comunicaremos? - La rubia sonrió.

- De eso me encargo yo Karin. - La pelirroja suspiró asintiendo derrotada.

- Y-Yo... - Estaba al borde del colapso, le daba miedo salir con un desconocido, le daba pavor no saber quien era. ¿Y si era un violador, secuestrador y/o asesino?

- ¿Que dices Hinata-chan? - Preguntó Ino.

- Y-Yo... - Se sonrojó al sentir como todas la miraban. - N-No lo se... - Susurró cabizbaja.

- ¡Bien!, ya que son todas tomen un papelito de la caja. - Las chicas asintieron, cada una tomó un papel encontrándose con números.

- ¿Para que es esto? - Preguntó la castaña.

- Eso queridas es para saber con quien saldrán. - Ellas asintieron.

- ¿E-Es seguro Ino-san? - La rubia asintió.

- Yo también sacaré uno. - Dicho esto se acercó y sacó otro papel.

- No entiendo, ¿Con quien saldremos? - Preguntó la Uzumaki.

- Les explicaré. Junto a uno de los chicos ideé este plan, ya que pronto será el festival de verano cada una de nosotras saldrá con su cita y disfrutará esa hermosa noche.

- ¿Los chicos? - Preguntó atónita Sakura.

- Ajá.

- ¿También Sasuke-kun? - Preguntó emocionada Karin.

- No lo sé. La verdad no se quienes de ellos aceptaron el juego chicas por lo que no sé que podría pasar. - Todas suspiraron.

- Como sea. - Bufó Temari. - Ese día la pasaré bien aunque mi cita sea un Idiota, o un flojo la pasaré bien. - Todas rieron.

- Tienes razón. - Acuñó la castaña.

- Entonces... ¡A prepararse chicas!

- ¡Si! - Gritaron todas sonrientes y animadas.

* * *

Bien, hace una semana habían hecho lo de las citas a ciegas, a los días habían llegado los puntos de encuentro entre las parejas pero ahora... no se sentía tan valiente para hacer algo así.

¿Porque aceptó?, claro tenía la ilusión de encontrarse con Naruto en su cita a ciegas pero eso era imposible ya que su cita le había especificado que se encontrarían en el Templo alejados de todos. Bien Hinata, faltaban solo unas horas, estabas preparada para la cita y llevabas el listón blanco amarrado a tu muñeca izquierda.

La chicas también se habían preparado, cada una con sus arreglos escogidos por ellas y recordando el sitio que ellos habían escogido.

**Hinata. Listón blanco, Templo.**

**Sakura. Listón rosa, Templo.**

**Tenten. Listón verde, Entrada del festival.**

**Ino. Listón morado, Salida del festival.**

**Temari. Listón negro, Entrada del festival.**

**Karin. Listón rojo, Salida del festival.**

Bien, por lo menos tenían que esperar ambas ya que sin poder evitarlo se sentía demasiado nerviosa para esperar a un chico sola.

- Hinata, ¿Estas bien? - Asintió insegura, no estaba bien, quería morir y terminar con esa locura.

- ¡Chicas!, es hora de partir recuerden no se alejen de la otra y ni se les ocurra huir. - Esto último lo dijo mirando a la Hyuuga. Esta se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

- Caminen. - Bufó Temari, se sentía una niña por estar emocionada pero ¿Quien sería su cita?, esperaba que fuera alguien interesante y apuesto de los chicos como... el Uchiha.

Si, en la mente de todas se venía la posibilidad de ver al Uchiha pero solo a una no se le pasaba por la mente.

_Espero que sea Naruto-kun. _Pensó sonrojada, una sonrisa boba surcó su rostro y es que... ¿No era lindo soñar?

* * *

Estaba molesto, se sentía estúpido, se sentía un completo idiota por seguir ese juego.

¿Porque aceptó?, ¡Ah claro!, porque el idiota de Naruto lo obligó a participar. Genial.

Ahora debía aparecer con un lirio blanco, ¿A quien se le ocurrió esa idea?, ¿Porque debía ir?, ¡Ah claro!, porque Naruto iría con el cosa que odiaba.

¿Y si era una loca?, bueno por lo que sabía era una de las chicas del grupo pero... todas estaban locas. ¿Porque le pasaba esto a el?, ¡Joder!

- ¿Listo Teme? - Lo miró molesto.

- Hmp. - Bufó.

- ¡Oh Teme!, cambia esa cara pronto verás a tu cita, ¿No te emociona la idea? - Lo pensó por dos segundos.

- No. Es una perdida de tiempo. - Dicho esto salió siendo seguido por el rubio.

* * *

Bien, ambas habían llegado a la entrada del festival. Como habían predicho su pareja estaría por llegar.

- ¿Nervios? - Preguntó burlesca la rubia.

- Para nada. ¿Que tal tú Temari? - La rubia sonrió arrogante.

- Me gusta lo desconocido. - Sonrió divertida. Le encanta aquella actitud de la rubia, ambas al ser las mayores del grupo llevaban cierta amistad retorcida donde de alguna forma siempre buscaban ser la mejor. Extraño, ¿No?

- Espero pasarla bien. - Susurró.

- Tenten, Temari-san, ¿Ustedes son nuestras citas? - Ambas abrieron los ojos de par en par.

- No puede ser... - Soltó la rubia. - ¿Nunca me desharé de ti perezoso? - El azabache sonrió.

- Esperaba una chica un poco menos agresiva pero me gusta la elección. - Dicho esto se acercó y le entregó varios crisantemos. - Ya llegué problemática. - La rubia sonrió divertida. Al parecer el destino buscaba unirlos de una u otra forma.

- Mi bella flor, te entrego otras flores tan bellas como tu. - La castaña sonrió divertida. Bueno, no era ningún extraño y atrayente chico pero era Lee y eso bastaba para ella.

- Bien, comencemos perezoso. - Dicho esto lo arrastró a la feria, _Mujer problemática. _Pensó divertido.

* * *

Ambos caminaban en silencio. Como lo habían escogido se encontraría con su cita en la salida del festival una parte un poco solitaria para comenzar con la cita.

- ¿Donde están? - Bufó.

- No lo se, habíamos quedado de encontrarnos aquí. - Respondió el Uchiha.

- No puede ser... - Ambos miraron en dirección a un par de chicas que discutían entre si.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! - Bufaron ambas.

- Perdonen la tardanza. ¿Quien es la dueña de esta bella rosa blanca? - La rubia lo miró.

- ¿Tu eres mi cita Sai? - El azabache sonrió. - ¡Que bien!, he sido bendecida hoy. - Coqueta como siempre tomó la rosa.

- Te ves preciosa como siempre, Ino-san. - Esta se sonrojó.

- ¡No puede ser! - Gritó la otra pareja.

- ¿Acaso estoy maldita? - Se preguntó ella.

- ¿Que he hecho para merecerme esto? - Se preguntó el.

- ¡Cállate Suigetsu!

- Y yo que creí que encontraría el amor hoy, ¿Que tanto querías salir conmigo zanahoria? - Esta lo asesinó con la mirada. - Esta bien... toma, es para ti. - Le entregó una rosa roja como habían predicho.

- Gracias, creo.

- ¡Que comience la cita! - Gritoneó la rubia.

- Hoy será una larga noche. - Susurró la Uzumaki. ¿Porque siempre era Suigetsu?, Acaso... ¿Él era la persa indicada para ella?

Se sonrojó de tan solo pensar ello. _¡Imposible! _pensaron ambos.

* * *

- Me siento nerviosa. - Susurró una sonriente Sakura.

- Y-Yo... I-Igual. - Sentía que el aire le faltaba, sus pulmones hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener el oxigeno pero le era imposible ¡Estaba mas que nerviosa!, ¿Quien sería el desafortunado de salir con ella?

- Perdonen la tardanza. - Esa voz... ¡Era Naruto!, su corazón latió el doble de tan solo pensar en que él era su cita. Ambas se giraron encontrándose con un invitado sorpresa.

- Sasuke-kun... Naruto. - Susurró asombrada la Haruno.

- Entonces... ¿Quien es la dueña de estas flores-ttebayo? - Frente a ellas se encontraba un hermoso ramo hecho con flores de cerezo. Sonrió alegre, ¿Entonces Naruto era la cita de Sakura?

- Son hermosas Naruto... - Susurró alegre, ¿Quien esperaba que Naruto fuera tan detallista? - Gracias. - Agradeció al recibirlas.

- ¿Así que eres mi cita Sakura-chan?, ¡No podría ser mas feliz-ttebayo! - Ambos sonrieron, como en una burbuja se encontraban ambos siendo ella una espectadora.

- Hmp. - Bufó. Naruto era odiosamente cursi. - Toma. - Le entregó un lirio, un solo lirio adornado de forma sencilla y hermosa.

- Gra-Gracias Sasuke-kun. - Susurró. Bien, no era lo que esperaba de un chico como Sasuke pero era lindo además Naruto se veía feliz junto a Sakura ella debía intentar pasarla bien junto al azabache, ¿No?

- ¡Sakura-chan!, ¿Quieres comer algo?, ¡Te invito lo que quieras! - En un momento la alegre y brillante pareja desapareció dejándolos a ambos en un silencio un tanto incomodo y con aquellos nervios de primera cita.

- Hmp.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun, ¿Q-Quieres hacer algo? - preguntó en un susurro mas roja que un tomate, estaba terriblemente avergonzada.

- No. Elige lo que quieras te acompañaré. - Ella asintió. Ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a los puestos de comida, al menos era caballeroso.

* * *

Ambas se estaban divirtiendo, habían optado por seguir juntas junto a sus citas una grandiosa idea ya que se divertían mas compitiendo entre ellas o haciéndolos competir.

- Tsk, déjame descansar un poco.

- Eso has dicho la última media hora, deja de ser tan perezoso y mueve ese trasero. - Empezó a jalonearlo hasta un puesto de te. - Quiero unos dangos.

- Yo también. - Entró Tenten acompañada de un cargado Lee, si cargado. Después de tantas competencias y premios había optado por ser caballerosos y llevar los premios de la chica para que esta disfrutara los diversos entretenimientos el problema era que Tenten era tan competitiva y enérgica como el por lo que se apuntaba a todo.

- Pide lo que desees mi bella flor. - Se sentó, toda la cita se la había pasado sonriendo y de eso hace dos horas que habían empezado. - Pronto empezarán los fuegos artificiales así que escoge el lugar en el que los quieras ver. - Tenten asintió un poco sonrojada, Lee era demasiado caballeroso.

- ¿Porque no eres así conmigo? - Le preguntó la rubia. - Ella tiene a un caballero y yo a un idiota que ha querido dormir en toda la cita, ¡Perfecto! -

- Tsk. Escoge lo que quieras mujer, haré lo que desees ya que no me queda de otra. - Todos rieron, ese par si que era peculiar.

* * *

- ¡Eres grandioso Sai! - Alagó la rubia.

- No es para tanto preciosa. - Le sonrió. Ese par se llevaba de maravilla, ambos disfrutaban de todo y hasta el mismo había optado por pintarle un retrato a ella de su primera cita.

- Joder. - Bufaron ambos. ¿Porque no se llevaban así de bien?

- Zanahoria... ¿Quieres dejar a ese par de acaramelados?, siento que vomitaré. - Esta asintió estando de acuerdo. Demasiado rosa en esa cita.

- Invítame algo idiota. - Le mandó ocasionando que una venita apareciera en la frente del chico.

- Pide lo que quieras linda, te lo daré con gusto. - Gruñó.

- Gana un premio para mí. - Este asintió, ambos se acercaron a un puesto. - ¡Quiero ese! - Soltó emocionada al ver un extraño arreglo para el cabello.

- De acuerdo. - Dicho esto jugó, eh intentó variadas veces hasta conseguir aquel premio para ella.

- ¡Gracias Suigetsu!, es precioso. - Soltó alegre al ver aquel hermoso broche para su cabello.

- Si... es hermosa. - Susurró extasiado al ver una sonriente pelirroja.

- ¿Que decías? -

- Nada. Pronto empezarán los fuegos artificiales, ¿A donde quieres ir? - Preguntó comprando dos manzanas con caramelo.

- No importa el lugar. - Respondió. - Estoy junto a ti después de todo. - Susurró sonrojada.

¿Escuchó bien?

Eso fue... ¿Verdadero?, sonrió de tan solo pensar ello.

- Tienes razón. ¿Quieres? - Le entregó la manzana. Las cosas estaban mejorando entre ambos y eso era un punto a su favor.

* * *

- ¿Quieres algo mas Sakura-chan? - Preguntó emocionado. En su vida se habría imaginado tener una cita con Sakura y mejor que eso, que la pasaran tan bien juntos.

- ¡Engordaré si me compras mas! - Reprendió. Es cierto que el rubio la consentía en sobremanera y eso le gustaba pero si no paraban engordaría bastante.

- Quiero que Sakura-chan se divierta hoy. No todos los días puedo vivir algo tan maravilloso. - Ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario.

- ¡No digas esas cosas idiota! - Lo golpeó, el rubio se quejó. - Quiero... que ganes algo para mí. - Susurró sonrojada.

- ¡Lo que tu quieras Sakura-chan! - Gritoneó alegre. Cada vez más se aseguraba de que aquella chica era lo que mas quería.

Porque él la quería.

Y se aseguraría de que ella también lo quisiera, no importaba cuanto tuviera que esperar.

- Un peluche. - Susurró. - El que tú escojas.

* * *

- ¿Enserio no quieres nada mas? - Esta negó sonrojada.

- N-No me gusta llamar la atención. ¿Le molesta? - Preguntó aterrada, ¿Y si lo molestaba?, sería su ruina amorosa ya que demostraría de que es una perdida de tiempo en el amor.

- No. En realidad prefiero estar lo mas alejado posible de la gente. - Ella sonrió. En parte también lo prefería así. - ¿Quieres... algo en particular? - Susurró un tanto avergonzado. ¿Y a el que le importaba eso?, Si quería algo que lo pidiera.

- Em... L-Lo que Sa-Sasuke-kun me quiera dar. - Susurró también avergonzada, en definitiva ambos eran tímidos.

- Joder, pide algo, lo que quieras. - Se estaba exasperando. Ella solo brincó un tanto asustada ante su reacción.

- U-Un... ¿Ga-Gato de peluche? - El asintió. Ambos caminaron de nuevo hacia los puestos en busca de algo interesante.

- ¿Alguno que te llame la atención? - Preguntó. Ella no le escuchó, se encontraba absorta en un lindo gato negro, era precioso además también había un conejo blanco. - ¿Quieres ese? - Preguntó viendo el gato, ella asintió.

Bien, por su orgullo conseguiría aquel regalo para ella.

- ¡Bien hecho chico!, ¿Que premio deseas? - Apuntó hacia el gato negro. - Gracias por participar. - El solo asintió entregándole el peluche a ella.

- Gra-Gracias Sasuke-kun. - Susurró avergonzada. - Es muy lindo. - Lo acarició, sin duda lo cuidaría como a un tesoro.

- ¿Algo mas? - Lo miró. ¿Acaso la seguiría consintiendo de aquella manera? - ¿Quieres otro peluche? - Negó avergonzada. - Esta bien.

De nuevo miró hacia los premios siendo hipnotizada por el conejo, ¿Cuanto tiempo se quedó así?, era bastante lindo, tanto o mas que el gatito cosa que le encantó.

- ¡Otro ganador! - Escuchó decir al hombre. En realidad no puso atención a su alrededor solo cuando vio como tomaban al conejo y se lo entregaban.

- ¿Eh?

- Tómalo. - Se lo entregó, no quería verla, sentía sus mejillas arder por tan estúpida acción. Él no era romántico ni nada de eso pero el ver como la chica veía aquel conejo con adoración decidió ganarlo para ella.

- Gra-Gracias. - Susurró igual de avergonzada. Tomó el peluche y lo abrazó sintiendo que aquel día no podría ser mejor.

- Vamos. - Asintió en respuesta siguiendo al chico, este la guio hasta un puesto donde compró una bebida para el y un algodón de azúcar para ella.

Ahora entendía porque todas amaban a ese chico.

Era apuesto pero mas que eso era atento y tierno, claro a su manera.

- Gra-Gracias. - Lo probó. Jamás le había sabido tan delicioso un algodón, ¿Seria por la ocasión?, ¿Por quien lo hizo? o mejor dicho, ¿Por quien se le dio?

- Mira. - Apuntó al cielo, ella obediente vio admirando como el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales empezaban. - Vamos. - La tomó de la mano, ambos se sonrojaron por aquella acción, por el tacto de ambos.

Aquella noche no podría ser mejor.

* * *

- ¡Mira mi bella flor! - Los que acompañaban al azabache siguieron la dirección que apuntaba.

- ¡Que lindos! - Soltó emocionada la castaña.

- Vamos perezoso despierta, mira los fuegos artificiales junto a mi. - Bufó, grandiosa cita la suya.

- Tsk, son lindos pero yo quiero ver otra cosa. - Se sonrojó inmensamente al ver como ese atrevido azabache acariciaba su mejilla y terminaba por besarla.

- ¡Que lindos! - Susurró sonrojada. El asintió.

- La llama de la juventud brilla en su corazones. - Ambos rieron.

- Si que hablas extraño Lee. - Soltó risueña, el por su parte la admiró sonriendo igualmente.

- Me gusta la belleza que está junto a mí. - Soltó sonriente haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

De manera tímida se tomaron de las manos.

Aquella noche era especial.

Muy especial.

* * *

- ¡Mira Sai-kun! - Chilló emocionada.

- Un hermoso paisaje preciosa. - Susurró el.

- Lo sé. - Soltó sonriente. En verdad esperaba que sus amigas se divirtieran tanto como ella.

- Entonces... ¿Algo mas que desees? - Preguntó el azabache.

- Abrázame, quiero que me abraces. - Ambos sonrieron, se acercaron uno junto al otro compartiendo calor. El la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola a su pecho, ella solo se dejó acurrucar en su pecho disfrutando aquel hermoso espectáculo, junto al chico que le gustaba.

* * *

- Mila zanaholia. - Señaló el con la boca llena.

- ¡Primero come y luego habla! - Bufó esta. El tragó.

- ¡Que mires te digo! - Dicho esto le giró la cabeza en dirección al cielo.

- Que lindos. - Susurró extasiada.

- Lo se. - Susurró el, admirándola a ella. En verdad se veía linda.

- Si me miras así me avergonzaré, idiota. - Susurró sonrojada al sentir la mirada de el fijamente sobre ella.

- Ignórame Zanahoria, solo quiero ver el hermoso paisaje. - Sonrió como idiota al ver como ella sonreía.

- Que más da. - Ambos se encontraban sentados en unas bancas un tanto alejadas, ella acortó la distancia terminando por recostarse en el. - Estoy maldita.

- Lo sé, nunca me quitaras de encima. - Dijo burlón.

Si, esperaba nunca perder a ese idiota.

* * *

- Gracias Naruto. - Agradeció al ver el hermoso peluche que le dio.

- ¿Te gustó Sakura-chan?, es que... a las chicas les gustan los osos pero... - Se sonrojó.

- Me lo diste idiota, es lindo y me lo quedaré. - Lo abrazó aun más a su pecho. - Una linda rana de peluche, eh. - Susurró divertida. Naruto era único.

- Sakura-chan. - Lo miró. - ¡Me gustas! - Abrió los ojos de par en par, sintió los colores recorrer su rostro.

- ¿Que? - Susurró incrédula.

- Sakura-chan se ven tan hermosa... que no pude evitar decirlo. - Susurró avergonzado evitando la mirada jade.

- Esta bien Naruto... hoy me la pasé mejor de lo que esperaba, junto a ti siempre la paso bien. - Le sonrió.

¿Acaso era una esperanza?

- Esperaré a Sakura-chan, hasta que me quiera. - Soltó sonriente.

- ¡No digas cosas que me avergüencen!, ¡Idiota! - Lo golpeó.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - Chilló adolorido, ella solo se giró dándole la espalda tratando de ocultar aquellas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y aquella sonrisa de idiota que se mantenía en su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo se sentía realmente feliz.

- ¡Los fuegos artificiales! - Viró el rostro en dirección al cielo.

- Hoy no podría haber sido mejor. - Susurró admirando como el rubio a su lado sonreía, se le había confesado y ella no le había dado respuesta aun así verlo sonreír por estar a su lado.

Era lo único importante.

* * *

- Gra-Gracias Sasuke-kun. - Agradeció de nuevo, esa era su primera cita y no había podido evitar pasarlo genial. ¿Quien pensaría que el Uchiha era tan agradable?

- Hmp.

Sonrió. Aquel chico era extraño.

Vio a su alrededor. Estaban en donde se encontraron, el templo, extrañamente se encontraba solitario solo ellos dos. Vio el cielo, el espectáculo de colores y explosiones había empezado aumentándole la belleza al lugar.

¿Que mas podía pedir?, ese día había sido fantástico y ella creyendo que su cita sería algún violador.

Empezó a reír de tan solo pensar en ello.

- ¿Porque te ríes? - En cierta forma se sintió ofendido. ¿Acaso se reía de el?, ¿Se dio cuenta la Hyuuga que era su primera cita?

- Na-Nada. - Susurró tratando de contenerse cosa que le resultó imposible.

- Oye, no te rías. - Bufó molesto.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró calmándose un poco. - Es que... antes de que aparecieras creí que mi cita sería un violador. - Estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Violador?, ¿Tan malo me crees? - Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, esa chica si que era extraña.

- N-No... Es que, es mi primera cita por lo que estaba ne-ne-ne-ne... - Se sonrojó completamente. ¿Que había dicho?, ¡Le confeso que era su primera cita!, por Kami se sentía tan patética.

- Hmp. Yo... también es mi primera cita. - Susurró avergonzado.

- ¿Eh? - ¿Había escuchado bien?

- No lo repetiré. - Bufó. ¿Que había dicho?, seguro y presumiría de que era la primera chica con la que tenía una cita.

- Me a-alegra. - Susurró sonriente.

- ¿Que?, ¿Porque?

- M-Me sentía u-una tonta por que era mi primera cita, pero también lo es para Sa-Sasuke-kun eso me alegra. - Susurró de nuevo.

- ¿Porque? - Preguntó un tanto interesado.

- También estabas nervioso. - Se sonrojaron. La verdad era que si, ambos estaban mas que nerviosos por aquella cita a ciegas ya que la primera cita de alguna forma deseaban que fuera especial.

- Eres extraña.

- ¿Eh? - ¿La estaba alagando o insultando?

- Eres la chica mas extraña que he conocido. - Se acercó lentamente hacia ella. - Entonces... será tu primer beso también. - Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como el rosaba sus labios.

Solo un rose, pero... aunque fuera tan inocente fue... especial.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró sonrojada tocando sus labios. La habían besado, su primera cita y su primer beso...

Sonrió como tonta. Ese día había hecho la maravillosa elección de ir a su cita.

Tal vez y después de eso encontrara el amor.

Un amor un tanto extraño como ellos dos, como todos los que asistieron ese día a su cita a ciegas.

Lindo, ¿No?

- Ha sido una buena cita. - Dijo el, con esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera, y que ahora la derretiría a ella.

- Si... - Susurró sonriendo, una hermosa sonrisa, una que lo hipnotizó.

En realidad había sido una grandiosa cita.

* * *

**- ¿Sabes? - Hablaron los chicos a la vez, sin saberlo, en diferentes partes situados junto a sus citas. - Me alegra... de que fueras mi cita a ciegas.**

**Ellas sonrieron, también les alegraba el resultado.**

* * *

_**Own :3 Espero les haya gustado mi estado de cursilería total :3**_

_**Pero en realidad deseaba escribir algo como esto.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama Xd**_


End file.
